Sena Vampire Chapter 1
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: This is my first Publish Story. Please Review! Sangkyuu


SENA VAMPIRE Chapter 1 Author : Nai Kyuketsuki

Aku meluncur dengan santai menyusuri jalan sambil menghirup udara pagi ini. Ini saatnya aku berangkat menuju sekolah yang aku cintai, SMU Deimon. Aku suka suasana sekolahku ini, aku suka kejahilan kak You, keibuan kak mamo, kelucuan tingkah mon-mon, dan satu lagi yang membuatku semangat, aku bisa memberikan dukungan padanya, Sena. Aku menyukai kehidupanku, meski aku memiliki kakak yang sedikit aneh, dia suka berputar-putar dengan posisi kaki kanan yang di angkat, itu... di bilang balet bukan, atraksi sulap juga bukan, makanya aku paling tidak suka kalau kakakku berputar-putar seperti itu, biasanya aku lengsung melindesnya dengan inline skateku. Meski begitu, aku menyayangi kakakku. Tapi anehnya, kakakku ko tidak merasa pegal ya mengangkat kaki kanannya terus sambil berputar-putar seperti itu. Aku juga pernah di mintai tolong kakakku menguncirkan rambutnya, tapi tetap saja, bukannya duduk dengan tenang, dia malah mengangkat kaki kanannya terus dan sambil ngoceh tidak karuan. ahahaaa~~ kau bicara apa? My lovely sista? serunya, ada di belakangku. tidak! Bukan apa-apa! aku mempercepat laju inline skateku.  
Hari ini pertandingan deimon melawan Teikoku Alexander. Sena sekarang sudah semakin kuat saja. Hehe, aku mulai menyukainya. Sena meskipun bertubuh kecil, namun kemampuan larinya sangat hebat. Dan kalian pasti tahu kan, Sena punya Devil Bat ghos. Devil bat ghos itu bisa di bilang, ia mendapatkannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Flash Back

Malam itu, aku melihat ke luar jendela. Aku lihat, cahaya bulan purnama awal begitu indah. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku jadi ingat Sena dan terus memikirkannya. duh! Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa bisa ingat dia terus? tanyaku, pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku meraih Hpku yang tak jauh di sampingku. Aku mencari kontak Sena, lalu tiba-tiba jariku menekan tombol hijau secara tidak sengaja. Lalu terlihat "CALLING SENA" di layar Hpku. akh! Gimana nih? aku panik, karena aku tadinya tidak berniat menelponnya. Nada sambung terdengar.

"halo?" ucap sena.  
"ah, halo? Eng, apa kau belum tidur, Sena?" aku basa-basi.  
"kalau aku sudah tidur, mana mungkin aku mengangkat telponmu, gadis bodoh!" sena terdengar agak galak.  
"ha?" aku kaget, Sena bisa berbicara seperti itu padaku.  
"ada apa? Kenapa tengah malam begini, kau menelponku? Kau kurang kerjaan ya?" bentaknya lagi.  
"maaf, ini sena bukan ya?" tanyaku, yang tidak yakin, kalau yang menjawab telponku ini dalah sena.  
"aku sena lah! Siapa lagi memangnya? serunya dengan nada ketus.  
"ah? Sena tidak mungkin berbicara kasar seperti itu padaku." ucapku yang terus ngotot.  
"aku sena, dasar gadis bodoh!" serunya lagi.  
"akh!" dengan kesal, aku menutup telponnya.  
"Aneh! Itu siapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutuku sambil menatap layar LCD Hpku.  
Siapa itu ya? Apa jangan-jangan saudaranya Sena? Tapi, semalam, dia bilang, namanya Sena?  
Akh, gimana sih? Tau tahu lah, aku mau tidur saja, mungkin besok bisa aku tanyakan padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan, terlihat Sena tengah berdiri di lapangan di samping Monta. Mereka tengah memperhatikan Kurita yang sedang di tes lari oleh kak Hiruma. Alhasil, tahu kan, apa yang terjadi? Kurita mendapat serentetan tembakan dari kak Hiruma.  
"yaaa-! Pagi semua!" aku meluncur ke arah mereka.  
"pagi, Suzuna chan." Ucap kak Mamo.  
"cieh! Cheers sialan!" kak You melirikku dan kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.  
"p, pagi Suzuna chan." Sena tersenyum padaku.  
"Pagi, Suzuna." Ucap, Monta, Kurita dan yang lainnya.

"hey, sekarang giliuranmu!" Cebol sialan! Monyet sialan! Ayo bersiap! kak You tetap galak seperti biasanya.  
sena dan Monta tengah bersiap di posisinya, kak Mamo juga sudah siap di garis gol dengan stopwach di tangannya.  
Sena dan Monta berlari setelah Hiruma meneriakkan aba-aba.  
sena 4,1 detik. Monta 4,9 detik. Teriak kak Mamo.  
CKREK,  
kak you mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada Monta. Makanya latihan terus! Monyet sialan! Kau tidak usah banyak melompat kalau sedang lari! Hiruma terus menembakkan senjatanya. Dan Monta terus melompat-lompat untuk menghindari rentetan peluru dari senajata Hiruma.  
"mukyaaa! Mukyaaa!" teriak Monta.  
Sementara Sena hanya terdiam. Aku mendekatinya.  
"Sena." panggilku.  
"i, iya?" ucapnya sambil berbalik badan, menengok ke arahku.  
"hmmm, tadi malam, kau kemana?" tanyaku.  
"ng? Hmmmm, maksudnya?" tanyanya, kelihatannya Sena bingung.  
"aaaang, anu. Kemarin malam, apa ada saudaramu yang menginap di rumahmu?" tanyaku padanya.  
"tidak, kenapa memangnya?" ucapnya, sambil menggaruk pelipis kirinya dengan telunjuk kiri.

DUAAGH!

tiba-tiba kak You menendang punggung Sena dari belakang, lalu pergi tanpa kata-kata.  
"aw!" seru Sena, yang kemudian menatap kak You dengan heran.  
"a, a,apa tadi... Kak Hiruma, memujiku ya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sedikit pegal, mungkin, karena di tendang kak You.

"Sena kun." panggilku.  
"i, iya? jawabnya, lalu melihat ke arahku.  
"begini, apa kau ingat kejadian tadi malam?" tanyaku.  
"a?" ucap Sena.  
"HAAAA? Teriak Jumonji.  
"APAA YANG TERJADI?" Seru Kuroki.  
"SEMALAM?" sambung tagano.  
"heeeee? aku langsung memasang wajah kaget, aku tak menyangka, kalau mereka mendengarkan perkataanku dengan sena.  
"eeeeng? Sena juga ikut kaget.  
"hyaaa! A, ada apa?" aku panik.  
"Suzuna chan! Memangnya ada apa?" seru Jumonji.  
"apa yang terjadi?" Seru Kuroki.  
"semalam?" sambung Tagano.  
"eng, anu. Maksudku. Apa yang... terjadi semalam. Eeeeng, soalnya, aku rasa, Sena terlihat mengantuk." aku cari-cari alasan.  
"HAA?" Jumonji menengok ke arah Sena.  
"HAAA?" Kuroki menengok ke arah Sena.  
"HAAAAAA?" Tagano juga ikut-ikutan menengok ke arah Sena.  
"e, ehehe." Sena menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"ya sudah. Yuk Sena." aku mendorong punggung Sena, menjauhi mereka.

"eng, Suzuna mau kemana?" tanya Sena.  
"Sebentar, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Semalam, sebenarnya, aku menelponmu." Ucapku.  
"ah? B, benarkah?" Sena sedikit kaget.  
"iya, itu sekitar pukul 12 malam. lalu kau mengangkat telponku, saat aku bilang. Sena, apa kau belum tidur? Kau lalu menjawabnya dengan kasar!" Aku menatapnya.  
"a? Apa?" Sena sepertinya kaget.  
"iya, apa kau tidak ingat? Dan sekarang, aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu padaku?" Aku cemberut ke arahnya.  
"a, anu. Suzuna chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelponku s, semalam. D, dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengangkatnya, karena aku.. aku tidur dari pukul 8 malam, kalau tidak salah."Sena menatapku.  
"hmmmm? Lalu siapa yang menjawabnya?" Tanyaku.  
"a, aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sena. Aku menatap matanya, sepertinya dia jujur.  
"hmmm, ya sudah. Mungkin aku salah sambung ya, semalam." aku tersenyum.  
"m, mungkin." Ucapnya.

Aku duduk di dalam mobil Devil Bats, aku terus memikirkan, siapa pelakunya, yang menjawab telponku dengan nada kasar begitu. Sena bilang, dia tidak ingat aku menelponnya, dan dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang menjawab telponku semalam. Aku melihat keluar, di lapangan, Kak You, Sena, Kurita, mon-mon dan yang lainnya tengah berlatih. Lalu, aku melihat, Sena berjalan menuju ke arah Mobil.  
"ng?" Ucapku. Sena semakin mendekat dan naik ke dalam Mobil. Dia lalu melihat ke arahku, akupun melihat ke arahnya, kami bertatapan,  
"e, h, hai, s Suzuna chan." Ucapnya, lalu melihat ke arah lain. Sena berjalan melewatiku menuju wash bassin dan menyalakan airnya, lalu membasuh wajahnhya dengan air. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena latihan. Setelah membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali, ia lalu mematikan airnya dan berbalik badan.  
"ini." Aku memberikan face towel padanya.  
"m, makasih." Ucapnya sambil mengambil face towel yang aku berikan, dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan face towel. Aku memperhatikannya, dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Sena tengah berdiri di depan wash bassin, di wash bassin tersebut terdapat kaca di dindingnya. Sena membelakangi kaca tersebut sambil mengeringkan wajahnya. Karena Sena mambelakangi kaca wash basin, seharusnya, bayangan Sena di kaca tersebut juga membelakanginya kan?  
Tapi ini... sungguh aku tidak percaya. Bayangan Sena di cermin itu menghadap ke arah Sena dan aku. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil menatapku.  
"hyaaa! S, Sena, awas di belakangmu!" aku menunjuk bayangan aneh yang di cermin tersebut.  
"a, apa?" Sena membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah cermin, tapi, bayangan di cermin normal.  
"HA?" aku bingung. Saat Sena memalingkan wajah ke arahku, pantulan wajah Sena di ncermin berubah lagi, dia terus tersenyum sinis sambil memicingkan mata, seolah ingin menerkamku.  
"ada Hantu!" Tunjukku pada cermin.  
"Hiiiiii!" sena cepat-cepat lari ke arahku dan berdiri di sampingku.  
"d, d, dimana?" Tanyanya panik. Dan saat aku lihat ke arah cermin, di sana tidak ada bayangan siapapun, yang ada hanyalan bayangan komputer yang berderet.  
Lalu aku mendekati cermin tersebut dan mengangkat tanganku. Perlahan aku mulai mencoba menyentuh cermin tersebut. Saat tanganku menyentuh cermin, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya cermin yang ku sentuh.  
"k, kenapa? Suzuna chan?" tanya Sena.  
"tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah Sena.  
"ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan." Ucapku sambil berjalan mendahului Sena dan turun menuju lapangan.

~To be Continued?~

Nai: Konnichiwa Minna san (menunduk)  
Hallo, ini adalah Cerita buatanku sendiri,tadinya aku bermaksud membuatnya dengan 2 chapter saja, tapi karena chapter 1-nya saja sudah sebanyak ini, dan ceritanya baru sampai sini aku jadi tidak bisa membuatnya dalam 2 chapter entah sampai Chapter berapa cerita ini akan berakhir.

Oh iya. jangan lupa kunjungi blogku ya! (^ w ^)  
~Maaf kalo blog-nya jelek ,~

.com/

Mohon reviewnyaaa!  
Sangkyuuu~ \(^ w ^)/


End file.
